bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales (Latin Spanish dub)
VeggieTales is the Latin American dub of said show in the Spanish language. The show was dubbed into Latin Spanish two times. The original dub was made during 1996-2004 for the VHS's and the first DVDs in Chile by DINT Doblajes Internacionales, and the second and current dub was made in Ecuador by HCJB - Televozandes and in Miami by BVI Communications, Inc. for VeggieTales on TV (VeggieTales en la tele) and the later DVDs from 2006-2008. Translations and Voices Episodes *¿Dónde está Dios cuando tengo m-miedo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *¿Quiere Dios que los perdone? (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *¿Eres Mi Projimo? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Drac, Sac y Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) *David y el Pepino Gigante (original dub)/Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante (re-dub) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *El Juguete Que Salvó la Navidad (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Lyle el Vikingo Amable (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *La Balada del Pequeño Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Minnesota Cuke y la Búsqueda del Cepillo de Sansón (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Gedeón: el Guerrero de las Tubas (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Moe y el Gran Escape (Moe and the Big Exit) Movies *Jonás: Una Película de los VeggieTales (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *VeggieTales: la Película: Piratas con Alma de Héroes (Spain)/Los Piratas Que No Hacen Nada: Una Película de los VeggieTales (other countries) (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) VeggieTales on TV Episodes *El Juguete Que Salvó la Navidad (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *El Rey George (King George and the Ducky) *La Balada del Pequeño Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Un Cuento de Pascua (An Easter Carol) *Dr. Jiggle y Sr. Sly (Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly) *El Pequeño Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) *El Duque y la Princesa (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Cuke y la Búsqueda de Cepillo de Sansón (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Sheerluck Holmes y la Regla Dorada (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Gedeón: El Guerrero de las Tubas (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) Lessons *Una Lección en Manejando el Miedo (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Una Lección en Perdónar (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *Una Lección en Amar a Tu Prójimo (Are You My Neighbor?) *Una Lección en Manejando la Presión de Los Pares (Rack, Shack and Benny) *Una Lección en Autoestima (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Una Lección en Compartir (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Una Lección en Persistiendo en Dificultades (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Una Lección en Como Lidiar con los Buscapleitos (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Una Lección en Como Confiar en Dios (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Una Lección en Como Seguir Instrucciones (Moe and the Big Exit) Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ¿Dónde Está Dios Cuando Tengo M-Miedo? contiene dos historias de dibujos animados que enseñará a los niños una perspectiva bíblica sobre cómo enfrentar el miedo todos los días. Cuentos de la Ensaladera ¿Qué pasa cuando Junior, de 5 años de edad, ve la película demasiado aterrorizante de Frankapio? Bob Tomate y Larry Pepino vienen a ayudarlo con una divertida canción. Les enseñan que Dios es más grande que cualquier cosa que les cause temor. ¡Junior necesita esta lección porque las cosas se ponen muy locas cuando se aparece Frankapio en la habitación de Junior! Daniel y el Foso de los Leones El segundo segmento va desde la habitación de Junior hasta la antigua Babilonia para ver a los personajes de VeggieTales en la adaptación musical de la clásica historia bíblica. Larry Pepino, interpretando el papel de Daniel, se encuentra en grandes problemas gracias a las maquinaciones de los consejeros, interpretado con gracia por un trío de desconfiadas cebollitas. Al final Daniel aprende que incluso en el foso de los leones él está en las manos de Dios. ¡A niños de todas las edades les encantará la original música y los innovadores dibujos animados en cada episodio de miedo hora de VeggieTales! God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Are You My Neighbor? Rack, Shack and Benny Dave and the Giant Pickle The Toy That Saved Christmas Lyle the Kindly Viking Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie The Ballad of Little Joe Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Gideon: Tuba Warrior Moe and the Big Exit Trivia *Starting with the English release of Duke and the Great Pie War, the English DVD releases have both English and Spanish subtitles. *In the original Latin Spanish dub of Rack, Shack and Benny, all singing parts in Dance of the Cucumber (except for the ending) are left undubbed, being acknowledged by the announcer claiming Bob translates the song into English. *The subtitles on some Latin Spanish releases (if they do not have an English track) are simply translated from the English script and don't match with the actual Latin Spanish dialogue **The visuals are also left in English on those releases, with a voiceover translating them. However, Bully Trouble's title card on the Latin Spanish dub does not use a voiceover. Gallery Dios.jpeg|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Dios2.jpeg|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! File:Prójimo.jpeg|Are You My Neighbor? File:Drac.jpeg|Rack, Shack and Benny DaveEsDave.jpeg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (re-dub) Lyle el Vikingo Amable DVD.png|Lyle the Kindly Viking File:Jonás.jpeg|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (DVD) PequeñoJoe.jpeg|The Ballad of Little Joe MinnesotaSpanish.jpeg|Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Gedeón.jpeg|Gideon: Tuba Warrior MoeYElGranEscape.jpeg|Moe and the Big Exit ThePiratas.jpeg|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (Spain) Category:International Category:VeggieTales